


Christmas party shenanigans

by Rainbyotes



Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Kisses, Fluff, Gen, Markus regrets everything, a little kiss, a smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: As the title reads, yalll know who helped edit, and Markus regrets putting up a certain Xmas decoration;)
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Gavin Reed
Series: NE festival of prompts babey!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	Christmas party shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I know two fics with smooches! I’m outta control!!

This was the first year that Carl had ever hosted a Christmas party, and it was all thanks to Markus. With it being a year since the revolution, androids having finally gained rights, there was a cause for celebration. So, Markus did what any other person would do; he begged Carl to let them throw a Christmas party. He had been hesitant at first, but how could he possibly say no to Markus? 

It wasn't going to be a big party, just a few close friends and some family, but Markus was going all out. Because it wasn't everyday that the Manfred residence had people over, especially for a party.

Soon, the mansion was full of holiday cheer. Decorations lined every room, including some mistletoe, hung up above the kitchen door. And even Markus’ preconstruction couldn’t possibly predict what putting up such a small, inconsequential decoration would lead to. 

It was the night of the party. All of the guests were arriving, which included his four friends from Jericho, Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, Elijah Kamski and Chloe, (much to his surprise), and of course, Leo and his boyfriend, Gavin.

Now, Markus didn’t exactly _approve_ of Gavin, but his brother seemed happier than he’d ever been, so Markus was happy for him. Even if it meant having to deal with their shenanigans, much like the ones they were getting up to now.

“Markus, can you go find Leo?” Carl asked him, about an hour into the party. He did a quick scan of the room but wasn't able to find him.

“Sure, I’ll go find him, dad.” He agreed with a nod, then set off. His first instinct was to check the studio, but Leo was nowhere to be found. He then checked upstairs but he wasn't there, either.

“Hmm, where is he?”

Markus mumbled to himself and decided to try the kitchen, even though the probability of Leo being in there was only about 25% (raising with every empty room he peeked into). He was about to pass through the doorway, when he noticed the mistletoe dangling down from it.

_Oh no._

If he still had his LED, he’s sure it would be red. He’s already quite disturbed by the thought of what could lie behind the door. Warily, he stepped forward and slowly leaned in for a look.

_You’ve got to be kidding me_.

Yep, it was exactly what he’d thought it would be. His brother, Leo, was propped up onto the kitchen counter, making out with his boyfriend.

If Markus could deviate again, this is what would cause it. He just backed out of the kitchen and let the door close while his processors screamed. He regretted putting up that mistletoe.

Markus composed himself and hurried back to the party, eager to forget the sight that had plagued him. Carl spotted him and made his way over. He gave Markus a questioning look.

“Where’s Leo?”

Markus really didn't want to tell him what Leo was doing, so he decided to lie instead, “Leo’s a little busy right now, but I'm sure he'll join us soon.”

He quickly turned to Connor to change the subject.

“So, Connor, what's new with you?”

///

“Mh,” Leo struggled against Gavin and smacked the counter in an attempt to get his attention.

Gavin grunted against his lips and begrudgingly pulled back. His lips were slightly pinker and swollen from all the kissing.

“What?”

Leo gulped down some air and gasped.

“M-Markus,” He stuttered. “He saw us.”

He watched the color leave Gavin’s face, leaving only the faint flush on his cheeks. He glanced behind him desperately, as if he couldn’t - didn’t want to - believe it. 

“ _Shit_.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH IMMA END IT THERE bc why not! In my defense I just wanted to get this out a quick lot as possible since this was yesterday’s prompt


End file.
